Insomnia
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: Oneshot. After completing an assignment in a small town, Gin and Vodka are forced to take a motel room for the night, on one condition....


**Detective Conan**

**Insomnia**

**By LuckyLadybug**

**Notes: The characters aren't mine, and this wackiness is. This is another example of what comes out of my mind when I'm feeling especially silly.**

Gin growled as he flung open the door of the small motel room and surveyed it. As he flicked on the light, the rain pounded down on the roof and the wind howled. There was no way he would attempt driving back in that. They were two hours away from the base, anyway, and he was exhausted from the mission they had gone there to carry out. The only thing he wanted to do was sleep.

Vodka came in behind him, swallowing nervously as he looked around the sparsely furnished space. "Are we really going to stay here, bro?" he asked, shifting in discomfort as he shut the door behind him.

"It's the only vacant room," Gin retorted, "and we can't go home in this storm. It's our only choice." He took off his coat, draping it over a chair.

"Yeah, but bro . . . there's only one bed in here," Vodka gulped. "The desk clerk said they'd even had to take the cot out of here for someone in another room to use!"

Gin grunted. At the moment, he honestly could not care less. "We'll have to make due with it. It's not as if the rumors going around about us have any shred of truth to them. And the people who started them aren't here to see us anyway." With that he disappeared into the bathroom, pleased that he and Vodka had at least taken the precautions of packing a few things just in case something like this would happen. One could never tell what kinds of hold-ups there might be on these assignments. It was always better to be prepared.

Vodka was left blushing furiously behind him. Running a hand over his face, he sank down on the edge of the bed. He felt extremely uncomfortable about this, but of course there was nothing for it, unless he decided to sleep on the floor, and he did not especially want to do that, either. He would just have to try to stay on his side of the bed and not disturb Gin, though he knew that in his sleep things might not work out that way.

He looked up a few minutes later when Gin came out of the bedroom after showering. The blonde was wearing a bathrobe and his hair was still sopping wet, and he plugged in the hair dryer to try to dry it out at least somewhat. He did not speak, and Vodka had known him long enough to realize that he was not going to. With a sigh, Vodka disappeared into the bathroom to shower as well.

When he emerged several moments later, Gin was already in the bed, laying as far over to one side without falling off as possible. Gin said nothing at first, and Vodka quietly moved around the room, wondering if the blonde was asleep. But then he heard the other's muttered voice. "Just get in bed. I can't sleep listening to you walking around."

Quickly Vodka turned off the light and carefully climbed onto the other side of the bed. The pillow and the mattress felt soft and welcoming, and in spite of how uncomfortable he still felt with the situation, he decided that perhaps it would not turn out as awkward as he was imagining. He allowed himself to slip into a doze.

He did not know how much time had passed when he felt the mattress shifting underneath him. Gin was apparently changing position. After a moment the shifting stopped and Vodka fell further into sleep.

Until he suddenly felt something fall across his face and stay there. He started back to full awareness, blinking in the darkness to determine what had happened. Then he realized that Gin had let his arm fall over Vodka in his sleep. The blonde did not act as though he would remove it any time soon, either. And Vodka could not really let it stay that way. It was quite uncomfortable.

Biting his lip, Vodka finally reached up and carefully took hold of Gin's wrist, intending to gently move the arm aside. Instantly Gin came to life, grabbing tightly at Vodka's own wrist and pulling viciously. Vodka yelped, bringing up his other hand to desperately try to fight his partner off without hurting him. "Bro, stop! It's just me!" he cried, sitting up in bed and realizing that Gin was still asleep.

A rapping sound came on the opposite wall. "Cut that out, I'm trying to sleep!" yelled a disagreeable voice. Vodka winced.

Suddenly the green eyes snapped open. Gin looked up at Vodka, taking a moment to focus. Then he growled, releasing the other. "What were you doing?" he demanded.

Vodka slumped back into the pillows. "Sorry, bro. . . . You flung your arm out on me and I was trying to push it away when you grabbed me," he explained. "I guess in your sleep, you thought someone was attacking you. . . ."

Gin grunted, rolling over to face away from Vodka. The heavyset man sighed and laid back down, this time finally managing to go to sleep once more.

Gin remained awake, staring off at the wall. Then he sighed, his eyes falling shut again. He brought the pillow close to him and attempted to doze.

His eyes flew open again when he felt Vodka rolling over onto his hair. He cursed, reaching around to try to shove the other away. Vodka mumbled in his sleep, putting his arms around Gin and snuggling closer. Gin looked over his shoulder, giving the other a smouldering look. If Vodka knew what he was doing, he would be mortified. But that did not make Gin feel any more pleased about it.

He grabbed Vodka's wrists, forcing the other's arms away from him. Vodka accepted this, but still did not move. Gin cursed again. "You're laying on my hair!" he snapped, trying in vain to push him back. Gin then twisted his body further around, finally taking hold of his hair and trying to ease it out from under Vodka's body. His partner, at last sensing that he was laying on something, rolled away slightly and Gin was able to get his hip-length locks free.

Muttering to himself, Gin brought his hair over his shoulder to be in front of him and then laid down again. He wished Vodka would go back over onto the other side of the bed. At the moment, Gin hardly had any room to himself at all. And as Vodka started to toss around a bit, Gin found himself having even less space. He moved over closer to the edge, and then closer still . . .

_CRASH._

Gin cursed as he hit the floor. Vodka started awake, looking confused. As he adjusted to the dim room again, he realized that he was the only one on the bed. "Bro?" he mumbled, leaning over the edge of the bed just as Gin was coming up. Their heads clanked together and the duo fell back, Vodka onto the bed and Gin onto the floor. Gin cursed again and grabbed the edge of the bed, pulling himself up onto it.

"Get over on your side of the bed!" he ordered in frustration, tossing the comforter over his own shoulders before laying down into the soft pillow.

Vodka meekly did so, knowing that he must have done something that had caused Gin to fall off the bed, but not knowing what it would have been. Gin did not seem willing to explain, either. Slowly Vodka grabbed the other part of the quilt and snuggled under it.

For a few moments relative peace reigned as both men settled down and dozed. Then Gin pulled harder on the covers in his sleep, causing them to slip off of Vodka. The shorter operative did not notice at first, as he was mostly asleep, but then he subconsciously reached out, yanking the quilt back and pulling it off of Gin. The blonde growled, clutching a handful of the material and preventing it from going any further. Vodka tugged harder, and both of them ended up fully awake.

Gin muttered, letting go of the quilt. "This is not going to work," he said flatly, propping himself up on an elbow.

Vodka flushed. "Well, what can we do, bro?" he asked, hoping that Gin would not tell him to sleep on the floor.

"I don't know," Gin snapped, and laid back down. It did not seem that there was much else for them to do. He could see through the blind that it was getting light outside, but he knew that he could not possibly drive them back without sleep, especially since it was still raining.

Vodka looked over at the clock. "We're supposed to be out of here in a few hours," he observed hesitantly.

Gin buried his face in the pillow and said something that was probably a curse. He obviously did not intend to get up anytime soon, not that Vodka blamed him.

Slowly Vodka laid back down again as well, since Gin had not routed him away. Without him realizing it, he fell asleep. But it was not long before he was awakened by a knock on the door and then the turning of the knob.

"Excuse me?" a member of the hotel staff said timidly. "It's past eleven, the time this room is supposed to be free. . . ."

Half-asleep, Gin groped for his gun on the nightstand and held it up threateningly. "We're not ready yet," he retorted.

The employee gulped, his eyes widening. "Of . . . of course not," he exclaimed quickly. "Take . . . take all the time you need. Just . . . nevermind. Have a good rest!" Immediately he shut the door again and Vodka heard the lock turn.

Gin set the gun down again and burrowed into the bed. Vodka heard the other sigh softly to himself before dozing. With a sigh of his own, Vodka sank into the bed's softness as well, facing away from Gin and hoping that they would both be able to sleep. His eyes closed.

A sudden sensation of falling followed by a jolting crash caused both to end up awake once again. For a moment they were too dazed to even determine what had gone wrong, but finally Vodka dared to look over the edge of the mattress. "Bro . . . the bed broke!" he exclaimed in disbelief. The frame had mysteriously weakened and collapsed, sending the mattress and the box springs to the floor.

Gin was silent. "I'm not paying for it," he grunted then, and hugged the pillow close to him. He was simply too tired to care.

Vodka bit his lip, but could see that Gin was still determined not to move. And then he shrugged to himself. If Gin did not care, why should he? He was tired too. Finally he allowed himself to relax, drifting into a doze and then sleep.


End file.
